Teardrop
by Narzisseblume
Summary: Levi y Erwin tienen un matrimonio que no es perfecto pero que en sus raíces aún prevalece la razón de su unión. Y Eren es un chiquillo embustero que gusta de la buena vida. Erwin desea sentir, Levi desea vivir, y Eren desea amar. /EreRi/Eren x Erwin/ 18
1. Prologo

Resumen: Levi y Erwin tienen un matrimonio que no es perfecto pero que en sus raíces aún prevalece la razón de su unión. Y Eren es un chiquillo embustero que gusta de la buena vida.

Erwin desea sentir, Levi desea vivir, y Eren desea amar. /EreRi/Eren x Erwin/+18

Prologo

[1]

― ¿Ya llevas todo, cariño? ―Erwin pregunta, en su voz hay un rastro de dulzura que a Levi le provocan miles de vahídos.

Avergonzado, responde.

―Sí, llevo las llaves, la cartera, mi abrigo y una sombrilla. Deja de llamarme cariño ―regaña con su tono que no convence a nadie, un juego de restricciones entre él y Erwin.

―Por supuesto que no, cariño ―Erwin ríe abiertamente, Levi suelta una especie de gruñido.

La pareja abandona su pequeña pero hermosa casita estilo rustica en las afueras de Trost, un distrito cercano a María, una ciudad alemana colonial y bonita. Muy pintoresca, atractivo turístico por sus casas pueblerinas, arboledas y bosques sinoples.

Levi toma el asiento del copiloto mientras que Erwin enciende el motor. Son una pareja homosexual viviendo en una de las zonas más conservadoras de Alemania. Si bien, a Levi le importa una mierda el qué dirán, Erwin como profesor de Historia en la universidad más importante del país tiene que guardar las apariencias.

La razón por la que viven ahí es Erwin y su trabajo como docente. Levi trabajaba desde casa, tenía un despacho virtual donde apoyaba a sus colegas en casos que ellos mismos no podían resolver, de vez en cuando se iba a la ciudad para representar a los acusados o inocentes según fuera el caso.

Ambos tenían los trabajos de sus sueños, una vida cómoda y holgada económicamente, un precioso Audi, y un gato hogareño llamado Henry.

En definitiva la vida de Levi Ackerman y Erwin Smith, el matrimonio de diez años, era de lo más perfecta.

―Tu madre seguro que me hará millones de preguntas sobre ti y como te trato ―bromea Erwin. Durante el trayecto habían estado escuchando la radio, música ligera y un poco de rock para amenizar el ambiente.

Levi ladea la cabeza recargando su frente en el cristal de su ventanilla.

―Ella te odia.

―Gracias por recordármelo cariño. ―Erwin suspira alicaído.

Ni todos los intentos, rosas, chocolates ni pasteles han dulcificado el corazón de Kuchel Ackerman. Se había hecho a la idea desde hace tiempo que la fémina lo odiaba porque lo acusaba de haber sonsacado a Levi cuando todavía era menor de edad.

―Al menos ya te deja entrar a la casa ―dice Levi de repente asustando a Erwin. Su voz cansina lo invita a relajarse.

―Mi trabajo me ha costado ― Erwin detiene el auto frente a una gasolinera. ―Cariño, iré a comprar una botella de agua y algo de comer, ¿te apetece algo? ―Levi hace una mueca con los labios, lo que a Erwin le parece tierno. Ese hombre puede tener treinta y lucir de quince nuevamente.

―… Si, un paquete de cigarrillos y una coca cola de dieta.

―Levi eso te matará algún día.

―Por supuesto que no cejotas. Anda, ve por ello, te espero.

Erwin sale del auto tan rápido como puede, no le agrada la idea dejar solo a Levi por mucho tiempo. Puede parecer infantil y posesivo, pero desde que se casaron, hace diez años, han estado demasiado tiempo juntos, quizá mucho para los dos.

Mientras camina al pequeño K-Mart, Erwin repasa los rasgos de Levi en su memoria, como cada vez que están separados.

Levi es un hombre pequeño, un factor que lo sigue molestando aunque él mismo diga que ya lo ha superado. Sonríe de recordar sus gruñidos sordos ante la mención de su estatura.

También es huraño como un gato y enojón. Fanático de la limpieza, con una tez tan blanca como el mármol, que con cada mordida queda roja e hinchada, le excita recordarlo.

Levi es un huracán malhumorado y bajito, empero, tiene unos ojos de un cielo cubierto de nubarrones cargados de agua. Levi es el hombre con el que decidió casarse cuando él apenas cumplía los veintitrés. Cuando Levi todavía era un mocoso de quince que tenía miles de sueños en su cabeza.

―Bienvenido, señor ―una voz aburrida interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Erwin asiente.

Hasta ese momento había ignorado que afuera yacía una motocicleta. Se conduce a si mismo por los pasillos repletos de anaqueles con comida chatarra, busca con la mirada azul el área de los congelados.

Del refrigerador saca una botella de agua helada y la coca cola de Levi. Antes de cerrar la puerta, una mano morena y tosca detiene sus intenciones.

―Voy a tomar una coca también ―dice el dueño de esa mano morena. A Erwin lo recibe una sonrisa lustrosa, blanca, y unos ojos verdes con dorado.

Queda prendado por un largo minuto de aquella mirada peligrosa.

― ¿Señor?

―Ah…, lo siento mucho. Si, si, perdona ― Erwin se siente ridículo, se gira sobre sus talones y busca con ahínco la caja.

Esos ojos lo han electrificado hasta la medula.

― ¿Es todo, señor? ―El cajero pasa por el código de barras los productos. Erwin asiente, de su gabardina color caqui extrae la billetera. Su American Visa pasa por la terminal bancaria.

El chico le pone la botella y la coca en una bolsa de plástico. Erwin siente que está olvidando algo.

― ¿Es todo, joven?

―Ah no, un paquete de cigarrillos por favor. Marlboro está bien.

Ya lo recuerda ahora.

―Lo olvidaba, también quiero una.

El chico de ojos verdes y manos morenas así como todo rastro de su piel le regresa la mirada. Y Erwin se sonroja notablemente.

― ¿Marca?

―Ah, no lo sé… mentolados.

El dependiente de la tienda asiente, lamentablemente los mentolados son los menos pedidos así que revisa detrás de los mostradores. El chico toma su caja de Marlboro y la guarda en su chaqueta de cuero, de esas que usan los motociclistas. Ahora todo tiene sentido, la moto que está afuera es suya.

―Lo siento, no sé nada de cigarrillos. Hace años que dejé de fumar ―se disculpa Erwin para nadie en realidad.

―Ah no, ¿entonces para quien son? ―la ronquedad y masculinidad en esa voz atraen su atención.

―Para Le…― Erwin no puede decirlo, no a ese chico de ojos bonitos ―un amigo.

―Ya veo.

―Por cierto, disculpa lo de hace rato, estaba divagando y no me di cuenta que había alguien detrás de mí. De haberlo sabido, te habría cedido el paso.

―No hay problema…

―Erwin. Erwin Smith ―El chico de ojos verdes extiende su mano.

―Mucho gusto Erwin Smith. Soy Eren Jaeger.

Eren.

[2]

―Te tomaste tu tiempo ―Levi lo reprende.

Erwin asiente.

―No tenían de los cigarrillos que te gustan en el mostrador. El chico tuvo que ir a buscarlos detrás de la tienda.

―Cualquiera hubieran estado bien, cejotas ―Levi destapa la lata de soda, el sonido del gas expulsado por el orificio anega el silencio.

―Pensé que preferías los mentolados.

―La verdad me da igual, es la misma mierda disfrazada de menta o eucalipto.

Lo que resta del camino Erwin sólo escucha, Levi continua quejándose de todo en realidad; del día soleado, de los bosques crecidos, del aire contaminado, del sabor de su coca cola.

Erwin le echa una rápida mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

Levi a pesar de todo es hermoso, una epitome a la belleza masculina. Tan sensual por sí mismo, frágil a su manera y suave como el algodón. Lo quiere tanto.

Y luego viene a su cabeza la sonrisa socarrona del muchacho con su voz harto ronca, hambrienta, sedosa. Su piel de nuez y los ojos peligrosos.


	2. Encuentro fortuito

Muy bien: gracias por los comentarios y los follow, me hace muy feliz saber que si ha gustado. También quiero darle las gracias INFINITAS a mi beta AngelGefallen: gracias linda, ayudarme a corregir mis errores me ha servido de mucho y te daré más trabajo, si que si. Bueno ahora disfruten del capitulo.

A leer.

[…]

Encuentro fortuito

1

―Eres un tremendo hijo de puta.

Jean es honesto. A Eren eso dejó de molestarle hace un par de años cuando ambos en vez de sostener palabras alzaban los puños y se repartían todo el odio acumulado en el cuerpo del contrario.

Eren no odia a Jean. Y Jean no odia a Eren. Sólo que le parece absurdo que alguien como Eren sea tan cínico y suertudo.

Todo le salía bien al maldito bastardo suicida.

―Ja, sólo tienes envidia, cara-de-caballo, admítelo ―dice Eren con todo el egocentrismo que puede reunir.

Jean chasquea la lengua y revira los ojos. A su derecha se encuentra Connie Springer devorando patatas a la francesa con demasiada kétchup para su propio gusto. Eren mastica ruidosamente sus alitas calientes de Hooters. El único lugar donde se reunían a ver partidos de futbol americano o a vanagloriarse sobre sus proezas en las artes amatorias.

Aunque era Eren quién presumía de mayores conquistas.

―Por supuesto que no. Pero no comprendo como ese chico cayó en tus redes, eres un imbécil a leguas ―Jean suelta una especie de gruñido animal que a Eren le causa gracia.

Como siempre, lograba provocar a Jean al grado de hacerlo enfadar.

Eren presumía de un chico rubio y ojos azules llamado Armin –no recuerda el apellido- un lindo jovencito ingenuo y muy rico al que había seducido, follado y luego desechado.

Ah, pero nada es gratis en la vida de Eren Jaeger. Porque para que Armin tuviera el privilegio de compartir su cama, Eren tuvo que hacerse el interesante, sacarle varias citas pagadas por la preciosa tarjeta platino del rubio, costosos regalos y finalmente el pago del alquiler.

Para Eren era como un deporte. Buscaba chicos jóvenes e imbéciles con necesidad de ser amados, tocados o cogidos duramente. Eso sí, tenían que ser asquerosamente ricos para que su verga quisiera colaborar, de no ser así, simplemente pasaba de ellos.

Ya lleva un par de años ejerciendo esa labor. Para él no es prostitución. Es más como una transacción con mutuos beneficios donde él siempre se lleva la mejor parte.

Jean no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Ni tampoco Connie. El último no opinaba sobre el tema, prefería mantenerse al margen. «Eren sabía lo que hacía», se decía todo el tiempo ignorando las voces silenciosas de los protagonistas de sus historias. Porque si se ponía a pensar en ello, sentiría asco por uno de sus mejores amigos y Connie no pretendía juzgar a Eren, es un buen amigo, no quiere ser otro Jean.

Lo que Jaeger hacía rozaba lo inmoral.

Y, sin embargo, Jean Kirstein sí tenía las bolas de decirlo en voz alta. Eren jugaba con jovencitos para saciar su ego y, por supuesto, para costearse la vida lujosa a la que ya se había mal acostumbrado.

―Chicos, en serio, no quiero escuchar más discusiones. Jean olvida a cuántos Eren les rompió el corazón este mes, mejor concentrémonos en los próximos exámenes que están por venir. Estoy seguro que no me irá muy bien en Matemáticas Financieras. ―Connie esconde el rostro detrás de sus manos. Jean no menciona palabra alguna, pero Eren sí.

―Yo no tengo problemas por ello. Pasaré todas mis materias, tuve un buen año. ―Presume nuevamente.

―Maldito bastardo ―sisea Jean.

― ¿Qué dijiste?

―Maldito bastardo.

Eren le da una sonrisa deslumbrante.

2

Levi Ackerman compró una casa rústica en Trost para huir de la ciudad, de los prejuiciosos comentarios de sus padres y, sobre todo, para tener un lugar al que llamar hogar luego del trabajo.

Cuando conoció a Erwin, él tenía quince años. No tuvo parejas sentimentales antes del rubio. De hecho su vida se resume en dos etapas:

Antes de Erwin Smith.

Después de Erwin Smith.

La primera etapa puede calificarse de vacía y sombría. Levi había nacido en una familia ultra conservadora, fuertemente católica. De un padre que ejercía su poder en la política y de una madre hermosa pero con una terrible sonrisa frívola.

Lo único bueno de todo eso fue Mikasa, su hermana mayor, la chica que lo defendía de los bravucones y que era el amor platónico de todos los niños. Incluso de esos niños que a Levi le gustaban.

Erwin Smith llegó a su vida en un frío otoño, con las hojas secas de los árboles tapizando las calzadas, y con su adolescencia en pleno apogeo.

Levi tenía la edad perfecta para cometer errores.

Los primeros meses de convivencia no fueron miel sobre hojuelas. Erwin era un hombre ocho años mayor que él, con una carrera prometedora y jodidamente atractivo para las féminas que lo seguían como malditos mosquitos molestos allá por donde fuera.

Levi lo odió después de su primer encuentro; tuvo buenas razones para hacerlo.

Luego todo ese odio se convirtió en admiración, posteriormente en amistad y finalmente en amor.

Pero para llegar a eso, Levi tuvo que recorrer un camino labrado de vidrios puntiagudos, y las cicatrices aún permanecen en su piel. Son remanentes de todos sus errores y aciertos, pero también son una fuerte bofetada de todo el dolor que le causó a la única persona que no lo juzgó.

Después de Erwin Smith, todo lo gris se desdibujó y el color del cielo iluminó las vidas de los dos. Pusieron tierra de por medio y se alejaron del dolor, empezaron en una ciudad diferente, con personas diferentes, con Erwin cumpliendo sus metas y Levi labrando las suyas.

― ¿En qué piensas, enanito?

La voz de Hanji Zoe interrumpe sus pensamientos. Ella es odiosa, gritona y efusiva. Sin embargo, es su única amiga en Trost.

Es la vecina de junto, entra a su casa cuando quiere, a veces lo atrapa en la cocina, o en el sofá leyendo un libro. O en el comedor siendo follado por Erwin. En esa última ocasión, Levi terminó derramándose abruptamente luego de la impresión.

Erwin se fue a disculpar con Zoe por tremendo espectáculo y Hanji sólo asintió divertida. Fue así como descubrió que ellos tenían una relación. Ya que solían pretender que eran primos lejanos que vivían juntos porque querían compartir gastos. Aunque la mayoría de las personas en Trost sabían que esos dos no eran familiares y que lo único que compartían eran fluidos seminales y saliva.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―Levi cierra la laptop, dejando a un lado la máquina para ponerse de pie.

Estaba tan cómodo y calentito. La temperatura había descendido horriblemente y no le apetecía recibir visitas a las cuatro de la tarde.

Pero Hanji nunca preguntaba. Un error haberle confiado la clave de la puerta, sólo lo había hecho porque le tenía o tuvo confianza, y no quería ser robado en vacaciones. Fue así como le dejaron a Hanji el cuidado de su casa y la razón por la cual ahora entraba cuando quería.

Craso error.

―Oh, vine a traerte pastel de zanahoria. Hice un montón ayer para unos amigos, se han ido y me dejaron mucha comida.

Levi no puede decirle nada malo. Hanji cocinaba como los dioses, ella los alimentaba ya que a él no se le daba la cocina tanto como a Erwin, y a veces Erwin no tocaba la cocina por exceso de cansancio.

―…Bueno, ya sabes dónde ponerlo ―dice sonrojado. Nunca admitiría abiertamente lo feliz que lo hacía comer alguna delicia de Hanji.

Su debilidad eran los pasteles. Hanji solía hornear deliciosos pastelitos de chocolate o de zarzamora con queso, y eso lo derretía completamente.

―Gracias, gracias enanín. Qué bueno que me recibes la comida. ―Hanji se ocupa de ir a la cocina a dejar el pastel dentro del refrigerador.

Levi le da alcance minutos después, ya con las pantuflas puestas y de brazos cruzados.

―Uy, tienes una cara de gato gruñón que no ha cagado en dos semanas. ¿Pasa algo? ―Ella cierra la puerta del aparato y se dirige a las sillas altas de la barra donde Levi y Erwin toman el desayuno los fines de semana.

El pequeño Ackerman ya está demasiado acostumbrado al exceso de confianza que Hanji demuestra en su casa.

―Antes de entrar, podrías tocar. Algún día me matarás de un susto.

Hanji se echa a reír como una idiota, Levi frunce el ceño.

―No le hallo la gracia, cuatro ojos.

―Ay Levi… ―la risa la sacude violentamente ―, perdona que no pueda ser una amiga normal, pero es que tu carita luce tan tierna. Ya veo porque Erwin te rompe el culo, es inevitable con lo hermoso que te… ¡Auch! ―Hanji se soba el hombro con insistencia.

La fuerza de Levi es increíble, para ser una persona pequeña y esbelta, los golpes que da son lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerte gritar de dolor.

Tal vez había algo en su genética que hacía más fuertes a los Ackerman que a cualquier otro ser humano. Hanji pensaba eso con frecuencia, más aun cuando Levi la golpeaba por alguna tontería que decía sin querer.

―Hija de puta, no te he corrido de mi casa porque has traído comida y no tenía ganas de cocinar ―se sienta junto a Zoe.

―Tú no sabes cocinar, ―recibe otro golpe, este es menos duro y Hanji lo agradece, con seguridad su hombro tendrá un cardenal del tamaño de un limón.

―Pensaba inscribirme a clases de cocina ―Levi suspira.

Erwin llegaba del trabajo cada día más cansado. Él no quería adjudicarlo a la edad, todavía no llegaba a los cuarenta. Sin embargo, Levi ya no quería abusar más del pobre hombre. Hacerlo cocinar y limpiar su desastre era una tarea desgastante.

Hacía unos meses que no tenían mayor intimida que caricias sobre la ropa y besos fogosos. Cuando Levi quería llegar a la parte caliente del asunto, Erwin lo frenaba aduciéndolo a dolores de cabeza o sueño acumulado.

Pero Levi no era estúpido. Sabía que su esposo estaba perdiendo el interés por él. Y Levi se había propuesto cumplir con su rol, puesto que Erwin últimamente había incrementado sus labores luego de tomar el turno vespertino en la Universidad donde impartía clases.

Su meta a cumplir estaba cerca: convertirse en el Director de la Facultad de Historia.

Necesitaba llenar cierta cantidad de horas y de investigaciones para que su curriculum fuera considerado entre tantos candidatos.

Estaba bajo mucha presión.

― ¿De verdad? ―Hanji no parece sorprendida. Eso lo molesta. ― ¡Felicidades! ―pero suena tan efusiva como de costumbre.

―Lo hago por Erwin.

La fémina frunce la nariz ligeramente.

―Ya veo. Te preocupas por él. Es interesante.

―Lo dices como si nunca lo hiciera.

Hanji entonces intenta desviar la conversación con su fiesta de ayer, pero Levi no quiere que ella ignore sus propias palabras y hable.

―Ay Levi…, yo sólo digo que es interesante porque desde que los conozco, sólo he visto ese interés de cuidarte en Erwin, no en ti, lo siento. De verdad que no quiero ofenderte, es sólo que tú no eres tan demostrativo y detallista como el tonto gigantón.

Hanji se rie de su propio mal chiste. Levi posa el codo derecho sobre la barra y recarga su mentón en la palma de su mano.

―Tienes razón.

― ¿Eh?

―Qué tienes razón, cuatro ojos. Erwin tiene más trabajo que yo. El pobre apenas duerme, le estoy exigiendo mucho.

Zoe le sonríe ampliamente.

―Lo amas mucho, ¿no es así, enanín?

Levi esboza una diminuta sonrisa.

―Supongo.

3

―Hasta mañana, Erwin.

La profesora Nanaba, que impartía Historia del Arte, se despide rápidamente de Erwin. Sus cubículos quedaban juntos y era normal verse todos los días.

―Hasta mañana, Nanaba, que descanses ― Erwin sonríe cansado.

Nanaba asiente y se marcha tan rápido como le es posible.

El silencio vuelve a hacerse presente. Erwin estaba sumamente agotado por ese día. Tenía en su escritorio una montaña de exámenes por calificar, documentos que ingresar a la Dirección, y más cosas pendientes que no le apetecía hacer.

―Deberíamos ir a tomarnos unas copas ―sugiere Mike Zacharius. Un hombre más alto que el propio Erwin, de cabellos rubios obscuros y ojos pequeños.

Es su mejor amigo y colega. Antes salía con Nanaba, pero la mujer –también rubia- no vio nada serio con Mike y se dejaron en buenos términos. Aunque ya no salían los tres a beberse unas copas, Nanaba se sentía un poco incómoda con otros hombres queriendo pretenderla y su ex sentado en la mesa.

―Sabes que no puedo, todavía no he terminado

Erwin estira los brazos y bosteza en voz alta, unas pequeñas lágrimas se arremolinan en sus ojos.

―Tienes hasta el lunes. Hoy es viernes y quieres divertirte un poco, anda, anímate. Levi no se enfadará contigo. Además, hace tiempo que no salimos solos tú y yo.

La propuesta en si suena tentadora. Erwin realmente necesitaba aire fresco y un poco de alcohol en las venas. Mike tenía toda la razón.

Levi también salía con sus colegas del trabajo cuando iba a la ciudad. Erwin lo sabía y nunca le molestó. Su esposo era tan libre como él.

― ¿Qué me dices?

Además había una urgente necesidad de desahogar todo el estrés y esos malditos ojos verdes dorados que todavía lo seguían como una sombra.

―Sólo un par de horas.

―Un par de horas, nada más ―concuerda Mike.

4

Eren escogía los bares más concurridos y más elegantes de la ciudad por un motivo en especial: presas adineradas.

Iba solo porque Jean en primer lugar tenía la moral muy alta como para ser participe en sus truculentos actos y Connie aunque no decía nada sobre su estilo de vida, Eren sabía de sobra que también lo reprobaba. De igual modo no quería hacerlos cómplices de las pendejadas que hacía.

Si se hundía que fuera solo. No quería sentirse comprometido por alguien más o desarrollar empatía por otro ser humano que no fuera él.

Reservó su lugar en la barra mientras los vasos de whisky iban y venían. Tenía una envidiable resistencia al alcohol así que no se preocupaba por ello. A diferencia de otras personas, Eren no necesitaba que lo cuidaran.

Entre la oleada de personas que concurrían el bar, logra advertir una figura distinguida que le resulta de algún modo familiar.

Entrecierra los ojos tratando de vislumbrar mejor el cuerpo ajeno, hasta que el rostro de perfil se graba en sus retinas. Puede reconocerlo ahora.

«El tipo de la gasolinera»

El altísimo hombretón que lo había mirado como todas sus presas: con anhelo y un poco de admiración discreta.

Iba acompañado de otro tipo más alto y bien parecido. Incluso en esa distancia, Eren podía notar la sexualidad animal que exudaba el rubio de la gasolinera –no lograba recordar su nombre por más memoria que hiciera-, y no dudaba de su homosexualidad, aquella tarde lo miró con hambre. Pero Eren no quería ser follado, amaba su virginidad anal, prefería romper culos.

Tal vez con un poco de persuasión el rubio grandote se dejaría follar. En su carpeta de experiencias ya se había tirado a un blondo con bíceps de acero que parecía demasiado macho para ponerse en cuatro. Hasta que Eren descubrió cuan alto gritaba su nombre mientras le ensartaba toda su lujuria por el trasero.

―Aquí vamos, Jaeger ―Eren se da ánimos a sí mismo, se bebe su trago de golpe. El alcohol le quema la garganta, pero la conmoción no le permite echarse para atrás.

Erwin estaba aburrido. Mike encontró una bonita pelirroja a la cual seducir mientras él se terminaba su quinta copa de champagne. Si, muy elegante para un bar abarrotado de jóvenes que bebían cerveza o whisky irlandés.

De pronto, los años encima le son más una carga. Sintiéndose el doble de viejo.

―Hola, en cuanto te vi no dude en venir a saludar ―esa voz ronca.

Erwin alza la mirada y vuelve a encontrarse con esos ojos verdes y dorados que lo saludan con brío. La sonrisa bonita aparece.

―Hola, Eren ―todavía lo recuerda, Erwin no ha podido olvidar ese nombre y esos ojos después de una semana.

―Hey…

―Erwin.

―Lo siento, es que tu nombre es poco común. ¿Puedo sentarme?

El rubio no se lo piensa dos veces.

―Por supuesto.

Y sin darse cuenta acaban de dar las doce de la noche.


	3. Ojos de tormento

**Ojos de tormento**

 **1**

Erwin había bebido más de lo que se permitía, en otra ocasión habría declinado a tanta bebida, pero su compañero de turno no le dejó otra opción. Además de que la compañía lo valía. Eren charlaba hasta por los codos, y sonreía cada tanto que hacia latir el corazón de Erwin con muchísima fuerza.

Pronto, toda esa atmosfera mágica que se había creado entre los dos, se desvaneció con la llegada de Mike y su hermosa acompañante, entonces Eren, de manera galante se puso de pie y abandonó a los amigos, no sin antes desearle una buena noche a Erwin y dejarle su número sin que Mike se diera cuenta.

Eren sonrió para sí luego de dirigirse a su bonita Harley Davidson, se colocó el casco con cuidado y ajustó el cinturón por debajo de la barbilla. Si bien el hombre rubio no estaba de mal ver, no era precisamente su tipo, empero, el sujeto tenía dinero, o eso es lo que le dejó ver su costosa chaqueta Prada, no había ser vivo en el planeta que pudiera costearse rápidamente una prenda como esa con el sueldo de profesor. Claro que no, a menos que tuviera otros ingresos económicos, y Eren sospechaba que Erwin debía tener una pareja muy adinerada, tal vez una mujer ricachona y sola que lo esperaba en casa.

Erwin se le pintaba como un hombre de mundo pero aburrido, que buscaba diversión y saciar su soledad con alguna piel lozana y dispuesta.

 **2**

Erwin llegó a casa apestando a alcohol. Levi chasqueó la lengua cuando su torpe esposo se tambaleó en las escaleras al segundo piso, tuvo que ayudar al hombre grandote a subir los escalones uno a uno, está de más mencionar que no fue una empresa sencilla, en más de una ocasión resbaló con Erwin sobre él.

No dijo nada en todo el trayecto a la cama. Le quitó la ropa que apestaba a champagne y un poco de cerveza, ante ese detalle que para cualquiera seria insignificante, Levi frunció el ceño.

¿Desde cuándo Erwin bebía cerveza? Era uno de sus gustos pero no los del rubio. Hasta donde era conocedor, su esposo odiaba el líquido amarillento y lo criticaba constantemente por ello. Y aunque quiso pasar por alto dicho descubrimiento, para ser justos, Levi no pudo.

Lo que pudo dormir durante esa noche, no dejó ni un momento de pensar en ello. Miró a su esposo dormir plácidamente, con la boca entreabierta, no quería por ningún motivo dudar de Erwin.

Quizá no estaría mal preguntarle.

A la mañana siguiente, Erwin fue el primero en despertar, tenía tremendo dolor de cabeza. Levi estaba a su lado, aunque como siempre era él quien lo despertaba, esta vez no quiso hacerlo. Se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento de anoche, así que se retiró de la cama tan rápido y se encerró en el vestidor donde encontró su ropa deportiva. Salió a correr como cada mañana, pero en su cabeza unos bonitos ojos vivaces lo miraban con anhelo.

Levi se despertó de golpe al tantear la cama y no sentir el cuerpo de Erwin, para su decepción el rubio se había marchado a correr sin despertarlo. Eso lo hirió profundamente, Erwin nunca lo hacía, cada día, religiosamente lo zarandeaba para buscar su compañía.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Su bonita nariz se arrugó en un mohín que reconocía bien. Quería llorar, pero le parecía estúpido hacerlo. Levi no se ofendía fácilmente y si el rubio estaba olvidando algunas de su costumbre era normal, el peso de la edad y las responsabilidades no eran más que un factor común, y aun así dolía.

\- Tch, que estupidez – salió de la cama abruptamente, tomaría una ducha y luego se pondría a hacer el desayuno.

 **3**

Erwin alegó mil disculpas que Levi recibió con una sonrisa pequeña. Al final le prometió que juntos harían las compras. Sin embargo, a mitad del día, Erwin recibió la llamada de Nanaba, necesitaba urgentemente de su ayuda con una investigación que estaba haciendo con una alumna próxima a titularse. Erwin no se pudo negar y dejó a Levi ir solo al centro comercial.

Para variar, Levi no pudo reprimir un grito sordo en su bellísima Chevrolet Tahoe negra, que había sido obsequio de su madre la navidad pasada.

Durante el trayecto al centro comercial, Levi iba tarareando una canción de The Cure, pero no podía concentrarse en la letra, todos sus pensamientos se remitían a su esposo y la noche pasada en la que llegó a casa todo ebrio y con una estúpida sonrisa. Parecía que el tipo acababa de conocer a Mickey Mouse, porque de verdad que ni en su boda sonrió de tal manera.

Estaba celoso, no iba a negarlo, pero no sabía de qué estaba celoso.

Erwin jamás le faltaría a sus votos matrimoniales. Ambos lucharon contra viento y marea, después de diez años de casados, la vida no podía irles mejor. Aunque Levi a veces se permitía ser pesimista y tenía miedo de que Erwin se fuera, porque una vez ya lo había intentado.

 **4**

Levi Ackerman había sido criado en una de las familias más ricas de Sina, su padre, un exitoso abogado, banquero y político de la derecha, había amasado una cuantiosa fortuna, y gracias a ello, sus hijos pudieron asistir a escuelas de prestigio, viajar por el mundo, sin privaciones de por medio.

Albert y Kuchel criaron a dos hijos hermosos, inteligentes y fuertes. Mikasa era la estrella deportiva de la familia, hacia todo tipo de actividades que enorgullecían a sus padres, y Levi era un prodigio, siguiendo los pasos de su padre sin complicaciones.

Ambos lo tuvieron todo, tanto que cuando Levi reveló sus preferencias sexuales, Albert sintió una puñalada en su corazón.

Lo enviaron a estudiar en el extranjero con la idea de que su hijo no sabía lo que quería, que estaba encaprichado por ser un adolecente que lo tenía todo. Pero Levi volvió a casa igual que como se fue, y por años, la única que lo apoyó fue su hermana. En esos años obscuros conoció a Erwin, de quien recibió amor y comprensión.

Luego Kuchel cedió porque amaba a su hijo y no iba a negarlo cuando Levi le costó mucho trabajo, y en menor medida Albert, aun se sentía traicionado por su hijo pero no tuvo reparos en costearle la boda con Erwin.

El resto de la estirpe Ackerman criticó duramente a Levi, alejándolo del núcleo familiar. Kuchel no quería que su hijo se alejara pero era lo mejor. Contaminaban la vida del chico, y además, Erwin había recibido una jugosa oferta laboral, que aceptó casi de inmediato.

Levi emanó un suspiro quedo.

Su madre lo había invitado a la boda de su mejor amiga. No tenía ánimos de rechazar la oferta, aun no estaba bien visto que un miembro de una familia distinguida se apareciera por la crema y nata de la sociedad después de haber sido lapidado con críticas infames.

Y tampoco quería exponer a Erwin nuevamente al escrutinio social. Su esposo no estaba preparado. Levi empuja el carrito con cuidado y camina entre los pasillos buscando las pastas que tanto adoraba.

Había estado absorto en sus pensamientos durante largo tiempo que no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que un chico delante suyo se detenía para tomar unas cosas del estante, Levi lo golpeó con el carrito.

\- Lo siento – dijo escuetamente mirando al alto muchacho de cabellos castaños.

Eren miró al hombrecito delante de él; tenía una bonita nariz respingada y unos ojos pequeños pero tristes, le pareció interesante la hermosa pero devastadora combinación. ¿Por qué había tanta melancolía en un precioso espécimen?

\- No se preocupe, me metí en su camino – respondió Eren, su voz sedosa cautivando los oídos de Levi.

\- No, de verdad, lamento no haberme fijado, no sé en qué estaba pensando – se animó a decir sin saber por qué.

\- Bueno, acepto las disculpas. No es la primera vez que me golpean con un carrito – ambos ríen ligeramente quitándole peso a la situación.

\- Para mí sí es la primera vez que golpeo a alguien con un carrito de súper – Levi se echa hacia atrás, y Eren lo sigue sigilosamente, como una pantera al acecho de su presa.

No se lo ha pensado mucho al acompañar al hermoso hombre de estatura media. Ambos charlan sobre pastas, salsas y vinos. Es una charla amena, donde Levi puede poner en prueba sus conocimientos y Eren absorbe toda esa sabiduría, pese a que lo hacía con zalamería, la verdad es que el hombre era interesante, porque de un tema salta a otro vertiginosamente, y aun así no es fastidioso para nada.

Eren sugiere algunos condimentos, también se entera de que Levi ha viajado por el mundo, y ha vivido mucho tiempo en la Toscana, luego Eren le cuenta sobre algunas tradiciones gitanas de su familia y Levi parece sinceramente interesado.

\- ¿Te acompaño a tu auto? – sugirió Eren.

Levi no se niega, la verdad es que lleva demasiado en las manos. Eren descubre un hermoso auto esperando por el pelinegro. Lo ayuda a dejar las compras en el compartimento trasero, ambos se despiden cómodamente, como si se conocieran de otra vida.

La conexión es inmediata. Eren se prendó de esos bonitos ojos de tormento.


	4. Represión

**Represión**

 **.**

1

Si estás arriba, algún día estarás abajo. Y si estás abajo, algún día estarás arriba. Así era la vida desde el objetivo punto de vista de Eren.

Da un gran trago a su cerveza. Admira el paisaje estrellado. Por las noches, sube a la azotea y contempla el cielo nocturno, embebiéndose la soledad en una lata de cerveza, resoplando tranquilamente mientras su cabeza maquila miles de formas para seguir costeando una vida de mentira, una vida que le ha costado más trabajo que el ingreso a la universidad.

-No estarías orgullosa de mi, mamá. – Sonríe ligeramente.

Eren ya no se permite derramar lágrimas, aunque por momentos, la tristeza anega su joven corazón y pareciera que está por colapsar.

Él puede rememorar retazos de una niñez llena de carencias, con un padre afligido en el alcohol y abusador. Una madre sumisa que bajaba la cabeza cada vez que Grisha llegaba a casaapestando a perfume barato de prostituta.

Ella no solía hacer barullo, simplemente asentía a todo lo que él pedía. Aunque Grisha no fue un buen padre, jamás lastimó a Eren, por el contrario, le brindó educación, comida y techo hasta que la cirrosis invadió su cuerpo y la enfermedad fue quién lo mató.

A su muerte, Carla y Eren tuvieron que ser fuertes. Ella tomó trabajos que ponían a prueba su dignidad, y él trató de ser una carga más liviana, no fue sencillo y Carla se agotaba conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Un verano, la antesala a la tragedia, antes de que el cáncer tocara las puertas de los Jaeger, unos extraños llamaron a la puerta, era la policía estatal que traía consigo a una joven muchacho de cabellos rubios y mirada perdida.

-Estaba mendingando, traía esto con él – dijo uno de ellos mostrando una credencial y un collar que tenía una llave colgando del mismo. – Investigamos y al parecer es su familiar.

Eren abrió grande los ojos cuando ese desgarbado joven le sonrió bobamente.

2

.

.

.

Sacude la cabeza, tiene mucho sueño pero tiene un deber importante. Alguien palmea su espalda. De inmediato Erwin gira la testa encontrándose con los amigables ojos de Mike.

-¿Ya casi terminas? – Mike se sienta a su lado y le acerca un club sándwich, los favoritos de Erwin.

El otro rubio agradece el gesto, aleja los papeles que anteriormente tenia entre las manos y recibe el almuerzo que Mike compró para él.

-Dejé esto por irme contigo y ahora tengo que terminarlo. Nunca debí hacerte caso. – Mike se ríe abiertamente, Erwin le lanza una gélida mirada.

-Oye, no me culpes, no te sonsaqué, sólo traté de aliviarte un poco. Te veías muy estresado, y además, no la pasaste nada mal. Aunque estaba en mis asuntos, no creas que no vi al apuesto muchachito que estaba sentado en tu mesa – dice en tonalidad cómplice.

Erwin voltea a ambos lados, luego sisea por lo bajo:

-Por favor, guarda silencio. Alguien podría escucharte.

Mike le resta importancia al supuesto hermetismo de su amigo. No tenía nada de malo que conociera a otras personas además de Levi. Estaban casados desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, lo justo era que salieran a divertirse, para variar.

-En la universidad te conocen muy bien, y aunque no es un secreto a voces tu homosexualidad, no entiendo porque tienes miedo de que Levi me escuche, yo no le voy a decir. – Erwin quiere negar lo que Mike ha dicho pero no puede.

Levi lo visitaba de vez en cuando, a veces lo tomaba por sorpresa en el aula de maestros o en su oficina, y aunque nunca se mostraba afectivo para no dañar su reputación. Con lo sigiloso que era, Erwin no quería que se creara una situación incómoda y su esposo mal entendiera las palabras de Mike.

-No es eso. – Mike lo mira reprobatoriamente – Está bien, sí. Soy un hombre casado, no quiero que mi esposo se imagine cosas.

-Erwin, él no se imaginará cosas porque ni siquiera sabe nada. Que se quede en una noche de copas con un amigo y ya.

-Gracias por tu complicidad, camarada.

Mike se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Somos amigos desde que íbamos en la secundaria, por supuesto que te cubriría las espaldas.

Erwin vuelve a su tarea y Mike piensa que quizá no estaría mal que su mejor amigo se divirtiera un poco.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

Mikasa toca la puerta suavemente. Al ser abierta, ella esboza una escueta sonrisa.

-¿Tú? – dice Levi con sorpresa.

-Sí, yo. – Ella se arroja a los brazos de su hermano menor.

Levi no esperaba visitas. Su familia no hacia viajes tan largos para verlo, salvo ocasiones muy especiales, como aquella vez que enfermó de salmonelosis y tuvieron que internarlo en el hospital. La recuperación fue en casa y Kuchel envió a todo su equipo médico a casa de su hijo. Posteriormente ella viajó junto con su padre y ambos lo cuidaron mientras Erwin viajaba a Canadá para una conferencia. Detalle que la familia Ackerman no perdonó de Smith.

La presencia de Mikasa pacificaba el alma atormentada de Levi. Su hermana estaba ahí frente a él con una enorme maleta y sus quince centímetros demás.

Ella es tres años más grande que Levi. El tiempo la ha convertido en una bellísima mujer de rasgos finos y mirada taciturna.

Mikasa está soltera y con el reloj biológico urgiéndola. Aunque ella jamás lo dirá abiertamente, la razón por la que está ahí es porque ha escuchado de una clínica de fecundación in vitro muy famosa y costosa. Ella no pretende amarrar su vida a la de un hombre que no ama, y tampoco tiene tiempo para conocer a alguien que le interese lo suficiente como planear una boda y después un embarazo.

Está lista para ser mamá, y sólo le basta con tener un buen candidato. Pero ya que está en esa ciudad, decidió que ver a Levi le haría muy bien.

Levi la hace pasar, la ayuda con su maleta, aunque sabe perfecto que Mikasa no es una damisela en apuros, pero su caballerosidad nunca pasara de moda.

La Ackerman admira la casa en silencio. Huele a madera y a vainilla, adentro esta calentito. Levi le retira el largo saco de diseñador, Mikasa se saca las botas y se quita los guantes con parsimonia. Se ha recortado el cabello pero aun así todavía puede hacerse una trenza que la hace lucir elegante. Lleva un vestido largo que cubre sus rodillas y debajo del mismo una camisa de cuello de tortuga color azul.

-No ha cambiado nada – dice con su voz aterciopelada. Levi la invita a tomar chocolate caliente y pastel de manzana.

Ambos se ponen al día en un santiamén. Mikasa escucha con atención a su hermano, y no puede evitar enternecerse, Levi pese a la edad, luce adorable y guapísimo. Empero, también luce apagado, nostálgico. Ese no era el Levi que ella conocía y por el cuál daría la vida.

-¿Te sucede algo? – apenas pregunta, no quiere sonar chismosa tampoco. Además, por la hora que indica el reloj de pared, Erwin no tardara en volver, y Mikasa realmente quería saber qué era lo que sucedía con su hermano.

Levi carraspea. ¿Sería correcto contarle a su hermana aquellas sospechas infantiles que tenía sobre su esposo? ¿No estaría apresurando un dictamen antes de siquiera conocer los antecedentes? Dios, se sentía como en uno de sus juicios, sólo que él fungía como juez y Erwin como el acusado.

No, no podía hacerse esto. Primero averiguaría si su esposo estaba teniendo algo. Tan solo pensarlo le provocaba nauseas. Pero si adelantaba las cosas, y acusaba a su marido sin pruebas de por medio, quedaría como un histérico. Levi lo que menos deseaba era someterse nuevamente al escrutinio social, al que nunca se acostumbraría.

-No, estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo dices? – esboza una sonrisa ligera. Mikasa frunce el ceño.

-Luces triste – ella responde con suavidad.

-Para nada, estoy cansado, es todo. Erwin ha llegado muy tarde y yo me he desvelado esperándolo.

-No deberías Levi, Erwin no es un adolescente que regresa a casa después de una borrachera – Mikasa suena como una madre dura que no acepta errores. Pero Levi a veces tenía ese comportamiento sobreprotector con Erwin, que a ojos de ella, no merecía.

Levi frunce el ceño ligeramente incómodo.

-Es mi esposo, Mika. Lo amo y es parte de ser un matrimonio.

-Un matrimonio no debería ser un sacrificio.

-No lo es. Jamás me referiría a lo que tenemos como un sacrificio. Es sólo que no lo entiendes, yo lo amo y hago esto por amor, no por otra cosa. Quizá algún día lo entiendas, cuando encuentres el amor y decidas compartir tu vida con alguien más que no sea tu egocentrismo – Levi termina por dar la estocada final a una pequeña discusión.

Parece que ha vencido a su rival, hasta que sopesa sus palabras y el semblante alicaído de su hermana. Rayos, la había cagado en grande. Levi no era quien para decirle ese tipo de cosas. Mikasa podía ser ruda al hablar pero era parte de su personalidad, tampoco merecía que la lapidaran con palabras hirientes que sabía perfectamente que la lastimaban.

Mikasa había decidido dejar a su novio de preparatoria para ir tras sus sueños. Ella decidió no casarse porque quería llegar tan lejos como le fuera posible. Levi conocía bien esa historia, y entendía el por qué. Su hermana creció cuidando de él, era justo que ella se independizara y dejara de ser su niñera.

Ahora estaba frente a él, cuidándolo como solía hacerlo cuando niños, su amor maternal florecía por cada poro de su piel. Levi se sintió más culpable. A punto estaba de disculparse cuando ambos hermanos escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Erwin había llegado puntual.

-Oh, hola Mikasa. No sabía que venias – dice Erwin ligeramente sorprendido. Había visto un bonito auto afuera estacionado, pero no pensó que ese vehículo pertenecía a su cuñada.

Mikasa niega con la cabeza.

-Sí, pero ya me voy, es tarde y tengo que volver al hotel.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, no tienes por qué ir a ningún lugar. – Levi salta de su asiento como si quisiera evitar la partida de su hermana. Pero Mikasa está herida y por el momento no desea incordiar a la pareja. Ella asume su culpa al ser tan entrometida, sin embargo, Levi utilizó veneno en sus palabras.

-Descuida, te veré pronto, mi estancia por aquí será un poco larga. Que descansen. – La fémina toma su abrigo, al pasar junto a Erwin asiente ligeramente a modo de despedida.

Levi la ver partir desde el umbral de la puerta.

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

Eren está impaciente. No se había sentido antes de esa forma. Oprime el botón de colgar. No, no puede hacerlo. ¿Qué va a decirle de cualquier modo? No había una justificación para una llamada. Sí, se habían pasado los números porque se cayeron bien y quedaron en volver a tontear por el supermercado, especialmente porque la compañía era escasa, y ese hombre de mirada gris estaba melancólico aquel día. Parecía que su única ancla a la realidad era mantener una relación amical con otro ser humano que no lucía como un psicópata.

Y no estaba tan seguro de sus verdaderas intenciones con aquel hombre que se encontró la tarde antes de volver a su departamento y masturbarse por horas pensando en esos bonitos ojos de acero. Imaginó la pequeña boca alrededor de su falo, esos pómulos sonrosados y la mirada cubierta de lascivia.

Eren se había cogido a un chico dos días después y lo llamó Levi mientras se corría.

Desde ese encuentro, no podía sacárselo de la mente. Era condenadamente atractivo, bajito y triste. Eren sentía una especial atracción por las personas rotas, abandonadas. Aquellos que pedían a gritos ser reparados y valorados nuevamente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía una adrenalina así recorrer su cuerpo. Una electricidad que lo atravesaba por entero.

-Levi – se tira en el sofá cuan largo es, desabrocha sus pantalones y su mano viaja al centro de su placer.

Y ahí está, Levi sobre él, cabalgándolo con furia. Completamente desnudo y cubierto de sudor, Eren coloca las manos en las caderas y deja impresos sus largos dedos. La bella ilusión grita de placer y pide más. Eren se lo da todo, hasta que las gotas blanquecinas salpican su bajo vientre y la camiseta.

Dios mío, había tenido un sueño despierto.

-Maldición – mira el desastre que ha hecho. Eren tiene que detener esa obsesión por Levi. No podía concentrarse en sus planes con el idiota rubio si Levi se seguía colando en sus sueños.

Del otro lado de la ciudad. Levi duerme intranquilo, gira sobre su cuerpo y desacomoda las sabanas. Está sumergido en un sueño muy candente, donde un joven lo toma con tanta violencia que él suelta lágrimas de dolor y placer.

Ese chico al que no puede verle la cara, le susurra guarradas al oído. Levi le pide que pare, que no quiere hacer esto, pero su cuerpo responde febrilmente al toque ajeno. Sus piernas son separadas, y el desconocido lo penetra con gozo, ambos gimen duramente.

Levi está de pie ahora, en una posición incómoda. Una pierna alzada y la otra lo sostiene apenas, el falo que entra y sale de él no detiene su marcha, Levi suplica que no se detenga, que le gusta, que lo azote, que lo haga como quiera, que lo desarme… y aquel sueño lo hace. Lo violenta de distintas formas, y en cada una de ellas, Levi grita, y se deshace en gemidos.

Cuando el desconocido se corre dentro de él, Levi puede vislumbrar unos ojos verdes, y de pronto se sienta abruptamente sobre la cama.

Su pecho sube y baja aceleradamente, el sudor hace que el pijama se adhiera a su piel enfebrecida. Torpemente sale de la cama, Erwin ronca despreocupado, ajeno a todo el lio de pensamientos que es su esposo.

Ackerman se encierra en el baño, deslizándose cuidadosamente por las frías baldosas, cierra los parpados lentamente. Ese sueño se sintió tan real, tan cínico, tan deshonesto. Unas lágrimas escapan sin que él pueda evitarlas.

Se siente jodidamente avergonzado, pues tiene que llevar una mano a su chándal para poder acariciar la consecuencia de todo ese placer apabullante.

Tragando saliva, Levi se acaricia lento, a veces duro, y reprime las ganas de gemir. El orgasmo es tan intenso que los dedos de sus pies se contraen. Hace tiempo que no tenía una erección dolorosa e insoportable.

Aunque su cuerpo está en paz, su mente es un caos.

¿Quién era el tipo que en sueños le regaló una increíble sesión de sexo?


End file.
